cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Post-war Crisis
Allied Forces |side2 = Soviet Union |goal1 = *Destroy Soviet Nuclear Silos *Destroy Time Machine |goal2 = Build Time Machine and kill Albert Einstein in the past |commanders1 = *Albert Einstein *Eva McKenna *Tanya *Allied Commander (Red Alert iPhone) |commanders2 = *Alexander Romanov *Bronislav *Natasha Volkova *Soviet Commander (Red Alert iPhone) |casual1 = Moderate to Heavy |casual2 = Heavy *General Bronislav killed. |notes = Although the Allies have been shown to win, the Soviets are the real winners due to their completion of the Time Machine and keeping a spare one. |conflict = Post-War Crisis |side3 = |goal3 = |commanders3 = |forces1 = Full Allied arsenal |forces2 = Full Soviet arsenal |forces3 = |casual3 = |date = Post Psychic Dominator Crisis}} The Post-war Crisis was a war that followed the Psychic Dominator Disaster, and saw once again the Allied Forces battling the Soviet Union in Europe. Background During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Allies and the Soviets decided to ally to fight their common enemy: Yuri. After the end of the disaster, both sides were weakened by the conflict, but neither of them defeated in the war, as they were both victorious against Yuri. The Soviet Union especially, was extremely weak because of the timeline merging. As the Allies had reasons to learn that while the Soviet Union was around, another conflict would have been inevitable, and thus, they decided to upgrade their technologies and attack the USSR, while it was still weak from the Psychic Dominator Disaster. The Allies were proven to be indeed right that the Soviet Union was still dangerous, as it was plotting to steal the projects of the Allied Time machine to create a design of their own. They succeeded in doing so, and caused a new world war to happen. History Allied Perspective The Allied Perspective of the conflict begins, when Soviet soldiers captured an Allied base near the Danube River in Eastern Europe. In response to this act of treachery, Lt. Eva McKenna requested a Commander to recapture it with the latest stuff in Allied technology, except aircraft. Prism and Paladin Tanks ran over the base with ease. Kirovs were sent to try to destroy the base, but the Soviet airport revealed an Observation Post which helped him in repelling the Soviets. After rumours of a confindental Soviet project, the Commander and Tanya were sent to infiltrate a Soviet Battle Lab. After going through tanks and infantry, Tanya was able to infiltrate the Battle Lab. But it was a trap. Heavy tanks were sent to kill Tanya, but a Ray Copter arrived just in time to destroy them. Allied Tank Divisions started rampaging on Russian soil. Only one Soviet base dares to stood in the way of the Allies. Due to tons of Flak Cannons, Allied Century Bombers were initially unable to strike the targets. A few hours later, Allied bombers were now on the way to Moscow. But the Soviets wouldn't relent. Allied Spies in the Soviet army have informed them of the Time Machine project. To confirm this, agent Tanya was sent to infiltrate a Battle Lab near Moscow. She barely escaped with her life, but the information she got was crucial to the success of the Allies in the conflict. With the location of the Time Machine determined, the Allies began a bold attack on Moscow. But one person stood in their way: General Bronislav. Fortunately, Tanya was able to drive an Apocalypse over him. But the Soviets tried to retaliate. And the Allied retaliation was even fiercer. Several buildings were captured to assist the Allied war effort. After several hours, every last Soviet Conscript, tank and MiG were destroyed. Aftermath Allied tank divisions were, for the third time, rampaging in the streets of Moscow. Meanwhile, in the Kremlin, Premier Romanov had escaped and the Soviets decided to use the new Time Machine (still untested) to destroy their hated enemy by killing Albert Einstein in 1927. His assassination led to the events of the War of the Three Powers in which the USSR had gained the upper hand in Europe. However, as it has been already proven before, Time Travel had caused unwanted side effects. Category:Red Alert 2 Events Category:Wars Category:Red Alert universe events